Foxfang's Fight
by LunaNight9
Summary: 16 seasons after Bramblestar's Storm, Bramblestar has died and Silverstar has taken his place. Lilytalon's kits are struggling to figure out if Falconwing is their real father. Even though he's dead they find they're taller than the average cat. Could a fox be their real father and why would Lilytalon love one? Does Starclan hold the answer or will Foxfang have to find out himself?
1. Allegiances

1st, this takes places 16 seasons after Bramblestar's Storm

2nd, sorry if I killed one of your favorite cats

3rd, Bumblestripe and Dovewing are mates, their kits are Silverstar and Petalfrost

4th, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had kits; Sparkstorm, Gingerfire and Adderbreeze

5th, Tigerheart and Grassheart are mates

6th, if you any questions just ask

7th, PM for ideas of what should happen

8th, I'll be writing this story for as long as it doesn't run-on-ish, it just takes me awhile to write

9th, see AN at the end of this

 **Allegiances**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader** Silverstar: silver she-cat with blue flecks blue eyes

 **Deputy** Crowtail: white tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes

apprentice: Falconpaw

 **Medicine Cats** Petalfrost: pale gray almost white she-cat blue eyes

apprentice: Dawnpaw: cream colored she-cat with white and gray patches

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Bumblestripe: very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing: pale smoky-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she with dark blue eyes

Snowbush: white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Dewnose: gray-and-white tom

Mudstripe: white tom with brown stripes

Fernsong: yellow tabby tom

apprentice: Foxpaw

Sorrelstripe: dark brown she-cat

Sparkstorm: orange tabby she-cat

apprentice: Featherpaw

Gingerfire: ginger she-cat with white paws

apprentice: Bluepaw

Adderbreeze: dark ginger tom

apprentice: Lightningpaw

Leafblaze: tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeydew: white she-cat with yellow splotches

Larkbreeze: ginger she-cat with white stripes

Lilytalon: ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

Starlingfang: brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Featherpaw: pale silver she-cat with a black stripe down her back

Lightningpaw: white tom with silver and black stripes

Bluepaw: blue-silver she-cat

Foxpaw: light ginger tom with a dark ginger underbelly and a white muzzle

Falconpaw: dark ginger tom with brown flecks

Sandpaw: golden she-cat with red swirls on her tail

 **Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hollytuft: black she-cat mother to Adderbreeze's kits:

Spottedkit: tortoiseshell she-kit, Eaglekit: black tom with ginger flecks and Squirrelkit: ginger she-kit

Lichen that grows on rock (Lichen): pale gray she-cat with black stripes amber eyes expecting Fernsong's kits

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens now retired)

Mousewhisker: gray-white tom

Poppyfrost: pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader** Rowanstar: elderly ginger tom

 **Deputy** Stonetooth: white tom

apprentice Specklepaw (a sleek silver she-cat with ginger flecks)

Medicine Cat Puddlesplash: white tom with brown splotches

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Tigerheart: Dark brown tom

Dawnpelt: cream-furred she-cat

apprentice Ashpaw (dark gray she-cat with black stripes)

Spikefur: dark brown tom with tufty fur in his head

Wasptail: yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinenose: black she-cat

Needlestrike: a sleek silver with a white chest-fur and bold green eyes

Junipertail: sleek black tom

Yarrowleap: ginger tom with yellow eyes

Birchfrost: beige tom

Lionfang: yellow she-cat with amber eyes

apprentice Cinderpaw (molten gray tom amber eyes)

Slatefur: sleek gray tom

Swallowtail: black she-cat with a white tail tip blue eyes

Ravenflight: brown tabby tom

Runningspirit: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

apprentice Thrushpaw (dark brown tom with yellow eyes)

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Beewing: white she-cat with black ears expecting Birchfrost's kits

Grassheart: pale brown tabby she-cat mother of Tigerheart's kits:

Petalkit (pale brown tabby she-kit) and Redkit (pale ginger tom)

Sleekfur: yellow she-cat expecting Ravenflight's kits

Strikeflight: white she-cat with black stripes expecting Yarrowleap's kits

 **Elders** (warriors and queens now retired)

Crowfrost: elderly black-and-white tom

 **Windclan**

 **Leader** Heatherstar: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** Featherpelt: gray tabby she-cat _(in the nursery but didn't give up duties)_

 **Medicine Cat** Brindlespeckle: mottled brown she-cat

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Slightfoot: black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes

Oatclaw: pale brown tabby tom

Applefrost: mottled tabby tom

apprentice: Seedpaw (small, light brown tabby she-cat)

Smokebreeze: gray she-cat

Hootwhisker: dark gray tom

Ferntail: gray tabby she-cat

apprentice: Meadowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Mistwater: gray tabby she-cat

apprentice: Finchpaw (black tom with a brown forepaw)

Ryestrike: pale brown she-cat with gray flecks

Palebreeze: small pale brown tabby she-cat

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Furzepelt: gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Hootwhisker's kits

Featherpelt: gray tabby she-cat, mother to Applefrost's kits:

Plumkit (mottled tabby she-kit), Stagkit (brown tom with a speckled gray tail) and Aspenkit (gray tabby she-kit)

Wrentail: black she-cat with tabby-like markings on her legs and tail, mother to Oatclaw's kits: Rabbitkit (pale brown tom), Mudkit (black tom with brown flecks), Barkit (brown tabby tom) and Mothkit (white she-kit with black and brown specks)

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens now retired)

Crowfeather: elderly dark gray tom

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader** Reedstar: an elderly black tom

 **Deputy** Petalfur: gray-and-white she-cat

apprentice: Otterpaw (dark brown-and-white she-cat)

 **Medicine Cats** Willowshine: gray tabby she-cat

apprentice: Nightwhisper (dark gray tabby with a pale gray underbelly and paws)

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cat without kits)

Lizardtail: light brown tom

Havenpelt: black-and-white she-cat

Curlfeather:a pale cream she cat with curly fur and blue eyes

Podlight:

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Breezetail: gray tabby tom with a white muzzle

Heronwing: dark gray and black tom

apprentice: Carp-paw (gray tabby tom)

Lakeheart: gray tabby she-cat

apprentice: Rainpaw (white tom with gray flecks)

Shimmerpelt: silver she-cat

Minnowtail: dark gray she-cat

Foxstep: russet tabby tom

Jaywing: gray tom

Brackenpelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlnose: brown tabby tom

Whitefoot: gray tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Shadestrike: dark brown she-cat expecting Heronwing's kits

Perchwing: gray and white she-cat expecting

 **Elders** (former warriors and queens now retired)

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Icewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Alleycats:**

Lightning: golden tom with white streak along his pelt and amber eyes (Leader of the Alleycats)

Solar: white-cat with golden flecks around her yellow eyes and golden swirls on her pelt

Flicker: large dark brown tom with black muzzle and chest, has a ripped and torn collar, used to be a kittypet

Cobra: large aggressive black and light brown tom sharp claws, and sort of egotistic

Star: white she-cat with silver and blue flecks, has a shiny collar but is not a kittypet

Angel: white she-cat with gold and silver flecks

Cleo: small feisty black she-cat with striking green eyes

Rabbit: a grey brown tabby Tom with a white stomach and muzzle and Amber brown eyes

Yin yang: half white with a blue eye and half black with a amber eye she cat

Nightmare: sleek pure black she cat with amber eyes

Shadow: a grey tabby she cat with a black tail and teal eyes (Eagle's mother)

Eagle: a tiny white she kit with grey ears and a fading grey tabby tail with blue eyes

 **The Skulk:**

Ripper: large alpha dog, mate: Jade

Blaze: beta vixen

Flash: a nimble dog, mate: Dust

Flame: a dark red dog

Hawk: the smallest dog in the pack

Leopard: small ginger and white long-eared vixen, shape looks like a leopard

Jade: medium sized vixen, mate: Ripper

Amber: a vixen-kit, Shadow: a dog-kit, Rain: a dog-kit

Ice: small albino vixen, mate: unknown

Frost: fluffy white vixen-kit

Dust: a smaller vixen, mate: Flash

Curse: a black vixen-kit Fennel: a small vixen-kit

 **Kittypets:**

Sky: white she-cat with a gold ear

Mince: fluffy white she-cat with silver stripes

 **AN: A dog is a name for a male fox, vixen is the name for a female fox. Skulk is the name of a group of foxes**


	2. Prologue

"Gingerfire, Lilytalon's kits are coming," meowed Silverstar, Gingerfire's best friend and the leader of Thunderclan after Bramblestar's (Gingerfire's father) passing.

"Good, Lilytalon deserves some joy after Falconwing's death last moon," replied Gingerfire. Lilytalon is Gingerfire's kit and Lilytalon had been sad ever since her mate, Falconwing, died in a fox attack but not before taking down a fox. Gingerfire and Silverstar tried to cheer up Lilytalon with hunting but that never worked. What finally cheered her up was when Petalfrost, Thunderclan's medicine cat and Silverstar's littermate, told her she was expecting kits. The clan pampered her after that. Especially Larkbreeze and Starlingfang (Lilytalon's sister and Falconwing's sister) they wanted to make sure Lilytalon was cared for.

"Hurry though, Lilytalon requested that you be there with her," meowed Silverstar.

"Okay, I'll be there as quick as I can. Are Featherkit, Lightningkit, Bluekit and Dawnkit out of the nursery?" asked Gingerfire

"Only Dawnkit is still in there since she has her heart set on becoming a medicine cat," replied Silverstar as they entered the nursery.

"Oh good you're here," meowed Petalfrost. "So far no kits have arrived but as far as I can tell there's going to be three of four kits."

"Quit your blabbing and help me," hissed Lilytalon.

"Okay, settle down Lilytalon. Dawnkit, can you get me a strong stick," meowed Petalfrost. "And Silverstar can you fetch me some borage?" Silverstar and Dawnkit leave. "Gingerfire, when the first kit comes I'll need you to be quick." Just then several ripples passed through Lilytalon's belly.

"Dear Starclan this hurts," yowled Lilytalon. Finally, Dawnkit arrives with a stick for Lilytalon and Petalfrost gave it to her. Not to long after, the first kit arrived. A light ginger tom, he looks almost exactly like Lilytalon but with an even darker underbelly. Gingerfire instantly started licking the little kit.

"Congratulations Lilytalon, a little tom," meowed Petalfrost as Silverstar entered the den with the needed borage. More ripples passed through Lilytalon's belly and she bit down hard on the stick making it splitter. Another kit arrived, this one a dark ginger with brown flecks. "Another tom," Silverstar starts licking the little tom.

"Come on Lilytalon you're almost there, just two more," meowed Dawnkit as she felt Lilytalon's belly. As more ripples passed through Lilytalon's stomach, Silverstar left to help Crowtail the patrols for the day. The second to last kit was born, a golden she-kit. Petalfrost instantly started licking the little kit. "A little she-kit," meowed Dawnkit. "Come on, hold on there's one more." Lilytalon was getting weaker with each breath. Silverstar came back and told Gingerfire that she was on the Sun-down patrol with Ivypool, Ambermoon and Honeydew. As Silverstar was explaining the patrol the last kit was born.

"I'm sorry Lilytalon but she was born dead," meowed Petalfrost as she gazed at the small pale golden she-kit with white stripes.

"I will still give her a name," meowed Lilytalon. "Her name shall be Fangkit and my oldest kit's name is Foxkit. The second oldest is named Falconkit. And my third kit's name is Sandkit."


	3. Chapter 1

"Foxkit come back here the clan meeting doesn't start until Silverstar calls the clan together," meowed Lilytalon.

"But I want to be an apprentice now!" whined Foxkit.

"You just have to wait until Silverstar calls then clan together than you will become an apprentice along with Falconkit and Sandkit," meowed Lilytalon. "But you'll be in the Apprentice's Den with Featherpaw, Lightningpaw, and Bluepaw."

"But I won't have to be in the same den as Spottedkit, Eaglekit or Squirrelkit for a few moons," retorted Foxkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," yowled Silverstar.

"Okay you three, don't rush, look like you're already warriors. You're father would be so proud of you," meowed Lilytalon as her glistened with sadness and loss for her dead mate. Foxkit, Falconkit, and Sandkit walked out of the nursery with their heads held high.

"Today three of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices," meowed Silverstar as she beckoned the three kits forward. "Foxkit _ **,**_ you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Fernsong." I hope Fernsong will be a great mentor, thought Foxpaw, I don't want my relationship with my mentor to be like Featherpaw and Sparkstorm. They don't get along, at all. "I hope Fernsong will pass down all he knows on to you. Fernsong **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blossomfall and you have shown yourself to be integrity and responsibil. You will be the mentor of Foxpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Foxpaw." Fernsong touches noses with Foxpaw. "Falconkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Crowtail," Falconpaw gets to be mentored by the deputy, thought Foxpaw, he's so lucky. "I hope Crowtail will pass down all he knows on to you _._ Crowtail **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ivypool, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and integrity. You will be the mentor of Falconpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Falconpaw." Crowtail touches noses with Falconpaw. "Sandkit _ **,**_ you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Ambermoon." Ambermoon is a great cat but she tends to be a bit care free, thought Foxpaw. Sandpaw is so serious, that might not end well. "I hope Ambermoon will pass down all he/she knows on to you. Ambermoon **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Spiderleg, and you have shown yourself to be adventurous and kind. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sandpaw." Ambermoon touches noses with Sandpaw.

"Foxpaw, Falconpaw, Sandpaw," The cats of Thunderclan cheered for the new apprentices.

"Come on Foxpaw, I'm going to show you the territory" meowed Fernsong. As he starts to head towards the thorn barrier. Foxpaw quickly raced after him to see what lay beyond the barrier. As they walked out of camp Foxpaw was overwhelmed with all the new smells, he could detect some of them as his clanmates and others as prey. "Don't worry, you'll get used to all the scents," meowed Fernsong, amusement glistening in his amber eyes. "Come on I'm going to show you where you're going to train," Fernsong meows as he races off. Foxpaw, with his long legs, easily kept up with Fernsong. "Watch out." yowled Fernsong. Foxpaw slowed down but only to be tackled by a white she-cat with silver and blue flecks. She even had a collar!

"Hi," she meowed, letting Foxpaw up. "I'm Star."


	4. Chapter 2

Wow this tom doesn't know how to fight. Aren't all clan cats the _best_ fighters, thought Star as she fought the ginger tom. Her sister, Angel, was fight the light ginger tom who seemed to know what he was doing. Must have had more experience. They must have thought we would have been easy to fight with collars. We aren't tamed cats like most cats would think. sure our mother is a tamed cat but our father is a leader of a group of alleycats. We learned how to fight from him but he could not get rid of the collars which we all hated.

"Stop!" yowled a beautiful silver she-cat "What is the meaning of this attack?"

"Are you the leader of this group cats miss?" asked Star.

"You don't need to be so formal. But, yes I am the leader of Thunderclan. My name is Silverstar," the silver she-cat, Silverstar, meowed.

"Sorry but we just learned to be formal and can we, my sister and I, talk to you in private" meowed Angel.

"Of course, I'll lead you two back to camp." Silverstar beckons Star and Angel forward with her tail. "Fernsong, Foxpaw continue your tour of the territory." They nodded and walking off. Wow this she-cat has a lot of authority here. There was a short walk until they reached a hollowed out piece of earth and Star realized that this is Thunderclan's camp. "Welcome to Thunderclan's camp," meowed Silverstar as she led them up a ledge and into to a small cave. "So what to have to talk about?"

"Well I'm Star and this is my sister Angel," meowed Star. "We are from a group of cats that call themselves The Alleycats and our father, Lightning, leads them. Our mother is a _tamed_ cat which is forbidden in the life of an Alleycat," Star paused looking at Angel to continue.

"Our mother's name is Sky, and we were wondering if we could join Thunderclan. But we wish to be called Angelpaw and Starpaw. We don't want to give up our old names completly," Angel stops letting the words sink in.

"One other thing," Star meows and she whispers something into Silverstar's ear. "Will you let us join your clan?"

"Of course, I could never turn down two cats who want to join Thunderclan but I first have to call the clan together to tell them that you two are apprentices of Thunderclan," Silverstar meowed looking at the sisters. "Go wait at the bottom of the Highledge and only approach when I call your names and touch noses with your mentor after the ceremony."

"Thank you so much," meowed Angel and Star as they walked down they Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," yowled Silverstar just as all the patrols returned. "Today, two cats came to Thunderclan and I have agreed to let them become apprentices of Thunderclan," the cats below murmured the agreements or disagreements. "Angel, you have come to Thunderclan as a willing apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Angelpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows on to you. Ivypool **,** you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Angelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Angelpaw." Ivypool and Angelpaw touch noses. She got a cat who she didn't even know as her mentor. Maybe I will get someone I actually know, thought Star. "Star, you have come to Thunderclan as a willing apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. I will be your mentor." gasps echoed throughout the hollow, Silverstar must not take on apprentices that often. "I will pass on everything I have learned from Lionblaze onto you." Starpaw and Silverstar touched noses

"Starpaw! Angelpaw! Starpaw! Angelpaw!" the cats below cheered half heartedly.

"Since it's nearly nightfall, your tour of the territory will wait until tomorrow. Over there is the apprentice's den, you will be sleeping there with Featherpaw, Lightningpaw and Bluepaw. They're my kits and are almost done with their training. Also, Foxpaw, you meet him earlier, Sandpaw and Falconpaw. They just started their training today so they will be training with you a lot," meowed Silverstar.

"I didn't know you had kits," meowed Starpaw.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you need your sleep. I can explain more clan life in the morning," Silverstar meowed as she walked up to her den with a white tom with a black stripe down his back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Silverstar," Starpaw meowed as she walked into the apprentice's den. She dozed off right after she said hi to the other apprentices. Starpaw woke back up and saw that every cat was asleep. She quietly snuck out of camp and work her way towards the small town. "Father! Father!" She called out into the night.

"Star, you've returned,"

"But not for long. I gained their trust. I'm an apprentice along with Angel. Luna is teaching me," Starpaw exclaimed.

"You found Luna, I haven't seen her since she was a kit. Did you tell her about Solar," Lightning asked.

"Of course I did. But you'll never believe this: she has kits, four kits."

"Wow, do any look like me?"

"No but I think she named one after you. His name is Lightningpaw."

"Wow, I wish I could meet them."

"You will, once we attack. We have to wait until The Skulk attacks, then we come in as the finishing blow."

"Okay, report to me as often as I can and don't forget about you mate dear," meowed Lightning.

"I can never forget about Rabbit, when you see tell him I miss him," Starpaw pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll miss you, tell Angel I miss her too," Lightning mewed.

"I will, but you have to call us Starpaw and Angelpaw now," Starpaw meowed.

"I'll try to, goodbye for now."

"Goodbye and bring Rabbit next time," Starpaw meowed as she raced back to her nest and fell asleep hoping no cat would learn of them being a traitors.


	5. AN

AN: Some people thought that Silverstar let Angel and Star in way to easily. There's a reason that I tried to explain it but I'll go into further details:

 _"_ _One other thing," Star meows and she whispers something into Silverstar's ear. "Will you let us join your clan?"_ She didn't whisper 'will you let us join your' she said that after the thing she whispered.

 _"_ _But not for long. I gained their trust. I'm an apprentice along with Angel. Luna is teaching me," Starpaw exclaimed._

 _"_ _You found Luna, I haven't seen her since she was a kit. Did you tell her about Solar," Lightning asked._

 _"_ _Of course I did. But you'll never believe this: she has kits, four kits."_ Remember who's Star's mentor, it's Silverstar. So why are they calling her Luna, it's because Lightning is real dad and Sky is her monter. Dovewing and Bumblestripe lied because one of their kits died and they wanted to watch another one grow up. Solar is Silverstar's littermate and Star and Angel are from another litter.

I hope this helps.

~Luna


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been watching PLL, I'm on season 4, I have Drivers Ed, and I was at a pool party. I'm going to be starting a new story too, it's about Flutterkit. She's a winged cat in a clan of winged cats. The other clans have other special things about them. And this chapter has some sad moments, so be prepared. Also, I need more foxes, preferably males.**

A moon had passed since Starpaw and Angelpaw had joined Thunderclan and Foxpaw hated them every sunrise. They were nice and all but having Silverstar and Ivypool as their mentors didn't help. Many cats didn't know all the mock fights that Starpaw and Angelpaw had to do with Featherpaw, Lightningpaw, and Bluepaw. Silverstar was playing favorites but now that her kits were becoming warriors at sun-down it would change. Foxpaw really just wanted to show other cats that he was special too. Most of the clan hated the two apprentices since no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get the collars off. It annoyed Silverstar and Crowtail more than anything else going on in the territory. For the past moon more rogues have been scented on Thunderclan territory and foxes started making dens on the territory. At least battle training has been more of a focus and Fernsong is an amazing mentor. But Fernsong doesn't always seem focused now that Lichen had kits. Willowkit looked exactly like Lichen and Acornkit was a small ginger tom with gray flecks. Foxpaw spotted a squirrel a few tail lengths away so he quickly got into the Hunter's crouch. He slowly approached the squirrel and when he was closer he leaped. He caught it and bit its neck. Foxpaw saw that the sun was setting and grabbed the rest of his prey and headed off towards camp. As he got there Silverstar was calling the clan together. "Featherpaw, Lightningpaw and Bluepaw have passed their warrior assessment. Featherpaw," Featherpaw walked towards the Highledge. "I, Silverstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Silverstar

"I do," replied Featherpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherstripe. StarClan honors your loyalty and your ability to be courageous, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Featherstripe licks Silverstar's shoulder after Featherstripe sits next to Sparkstorm and Crowtail. "Lightningpaw," Lightningpaw walks towards the Highledge. "I, Silverstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in her turn. Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Silverstar

"I do," replied Lightningpaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningfang. StarClan honors your loyalty and your dependability, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Lightningfang licks Silverstar's shoulder and goes off and sits next to Crowtail and Adderbreeze. "Bluepaw," Bluepaw walks towards the Highledge. "I, Silverstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" meowed Silverstar

"I do," replied Bluepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluemist. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluemist licks Silverstar's shoulder and goes to sit by Gingerfire and Crowtail.

"Featherstripe, Lightningfang, Bluemist," yowled the cats of Thunderclan.

"As in tradition, Featherstripe, Lightningfang and Bluemist will sit a silent vigil." meowed Silverstar.

"Skulk attack," yowled an unfamiliar voice and foxes started pouring into the hollow.

"Thunderclan attack," yowled Silverstar flinging herself at the leader of the foxes. Foxpaw started attacking a small, white fox. Sandpaw and Falconpaw fought alongside him but this fox wasn't giving up. She definitely knew how to fight but the trio was forcing her back. Then a larger white fox jumped in and started attacking the trio. Lightningfang jumped in to help them as did Blossomfall. But the male fox raked his claws against Blossomfall's back and the older she-cat fell. Bumblestripe saw his littermate fall and he quickly rushed over to help. He started swiping at the fox, covering him with scratches. The fox soon fell since he was fighting two warriors and one apprentices. The other fox was fighting Sandpaw and Falconpaw and as soon as the other fox fell she ran off. Foxpaw looked around and found a brownish fox trying to get into the nursery, so Foxpaw quickly ran to protect Hollytuft, Lichen and the kits. He leapt onto the fox's back and raked his claws along her back but the fox saw her coming and flung him off once his claws grabbed her fur. Foxpaw landed hard but he quickly got back up and continued to attack the fox along with Hollytuft and Lichen. Fernsong and Adderbreeze soon joined in and Foxpaw tried to find a new target. He noticed the large fox fighting Silverstar and Crowtail. The fox had Silverstar pinned and Crowtail was on the fox's back. Foxpaw barreled into the fox knocking him over and saving one of Silverstar's lives.

"Ripper," yowled one of the foxes "Snow is dead, Leopard and Dust are wounded. Ice had to flee but is trying to find Mint, Night, Breeze and Flower."

"Thanks Blaze," replied Ripper "Now help me finish off these three." Ripper leaps onto Foxpaw but he kicks him off. Blaze leaps onto Crowtail and Silverstar jumps onto her back. Foxpaw saw Dawnpaw sneaking back into camp with some Shadowclan warriors at her side.

"Shadowclan attack," yowled Rowanstar as he lead Stonetooth, Runningspirit, Lionfang, Needlestrike, Cinderpaw, Ashpaw and Specklepaw. Rowanstar leapt onto Ripper but Ripper clawed at Rowanstar's neck and he fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. Stonetooth and Specklepaw saw this and attacked Ripper with Foxpaw. It was well pat moon-high when Ripper called his 'skulk' to retreat. Petalfrost and Dawnpaw went around healing wounds.

"Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Leafblaze, Larkbreeze and Rowanstar are dead," yowled Petalfrost. Howls of grief and loss echoed through the hollow.

"Thank you Stonetooth for your help. I wish you well in your leadership," meowed Silverstar.

"You're welcome. That code is there for a reason," meowed Stonetooth. The Shadowclan cats left with Rowanstar's body to grieve with their clan. Petalfrost, Dawnpaw, Crowtail, Bumblestripe, Mudstripe, and Gingerfire helped move Mousewhisker's, Blossomfall's, Leafblaze's, and Larkbreeze's bodies in the center of camp.

"Silverstar," meowed Sorrelstripe. "At sunrise I found out that I'm expecting kits."

"Then you'll have to go easier on patrols especially after this attack," meowed Silverstar. "No cat can be alone when outside camp. Apprentices must have a warrior with them and Petalfrost and Dawnpaw make sure you have warriors with you because we don't anything to happen to you." Everycat agreed with what Silverstar said. "As I said earlier, Featherstripe, Lightningfang and Bluemist will sit watch." Every cat sat around the dead and Foxpaw went and sat beside Lilytalon, Sandpaw, Falconpaw, Gingerfire and Mudstripe around Larkbreeze's body. Larkbreeze was always kind to Foxpaw and his littermates. But what Foxpaw noticed was how much he looked like those foxes. They had the same build, fur color, length of muzzle, and their height. The more he thought about it he realize that he didn't even look like Starlingfang and she's Falconwing's littermate. Lilytalon was not large but she wasn't small and judging by what Starlingfang looks like, Falconwing was probably smaller. So that doesn't explain, Foxpaw's, Falconpaw's and Sandpaw's height. Foxpaw had to think about this later, he had to thank Starclan that they kept him alive throughout this attack and that's when Foxpaw collapsed.

 **Oh no Foxpaw's hurt. This is what I have for the Skulk. Do you want POVs from the Skulk or the Alleycats or any other cat. One chapter will be in Sandpaw's POV. Also, what should I have Falconpaw's warrior name be: Falconblaze, Falconfeather, Falconbreeze or any other name. Tell me if you want to know Sandpaw's warrior name.**

 **The Skulk:**

Ripper: large alpha dog, mate: Jade

Blaze: beta vixen

Flash: a nimble dog, mate: Dust

Flame: a dark red dog

Mint: ginger dog

Night: black dog

Breeze: brownish vixen

Flower: ginger and white vixen

Hawk: the smallest dog in the pack

Leopard: small ginger and white long-eared vixen, shape looks like a leopard

Jade: medium sized vixen, mate: Ripper:

Amber: a vixen-kit, Shadow: a dog-kit, Rain: a dog-kit

Ice: small albino vixen:

Frost: fluffy white vixen-kit

Dust: a smaller brownish vixen, mate: Flash:

Curse: a black vixen-kit Fennel: a small vixen-kit


	7. Chapter 4

**So sorry this took so long. I had camp and writers block. For those who read Flutterkit's Path, I haven't even started Chapter 1 so next week it will be out. Some truths come out in this chapter. Shadowclan's new deputy is anounced. Okay, now on with the story.**

"Is he okay Petalfrost," asked a familiar voice but Foxpaw didn't know who it was from.

"He's going to be fine Lilytalon," meowed Petalfrost. "He's just exhausted from the battle."

Foxpaw opened his amber eyes and looked into his mother's green eyes.

"He's awake," yowled Lilytalon.

'Of course he is, I told you that you he would be you mouse-brain," retorted Petalfrost.

"You have no right…"

"Let all cats old in enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," yowled Silverstar, probably to announce who's going to the gathering that night. Foxpaw left the den with Dawnpaw and Petalfrost. "Crowtail, Petalfrost, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Ambermoon, Gingerfire, Mudstripe, Fernsong, Lightningfang, Featherstripe, Bluemist, Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Sandpaw will be coming to the gathering. The rest of you will be keeping watch for the foxes and any of those rogues." Crowtail had assigned Adderbreeze and Sparkstorm to guard camp. As they were leaving Foxpaw saw Lightningfang and Sandpaw twining their tails together, ick. Why couldn't they wait a few more seasons or maybe until Sandpaw was a warrior. Even Falconpaw was sorta mates with Angelpaw. Foxpaw still believed that him and his littermates weren't Lilytalon's and Falconwing's kits but Lilytalon's and a foxes. It was hard to believe but he had to ask her after the gathering with Sandpaw and Falconpaw.

"Greetings Silverstar," meowed Celestia, Smokey's and Coriander's daughter.

"Greetings Celestia, we're off to the gathering. Has any other clan arrived?" asked Silverstar.

"I saw Riverclan and Windclan but no Shadowclan," meowed Celestia. "Have fun Silverstar," she pads off to be with her mate, Knox, and Silverstar leads the rest of Thunderclan onto the Tree-bridge. When they got onto to solid ground again Foxpaw, Sandpaw and Falconpaw went to find other apprentices. They found Ashpaw and Cinderpaw right away since they recognized them right away from the night before. They were standing next to three other apprentices, a small light brown tabby she-cat, a dark gray she-cat and a dark brown and white she-cat.

"Hi Ashpaw, Cinderpaw" meowed Foxpaw.

"Hi Foxpaw," replied Ashpaw. "This is Seedpaw," pointing to the smaller light brown tabby. "Meadowpaw," the dark gray she-cat. "And Otterpaw," the dark brown and white she-cat.

"How long have you been an apprentice," asked Meadowpaw.

"Only a moon," replied Foxpaw. As he said this Sandpaw left to sit by Lightningfang.

"Wow you're so huge," meowed Meadowpaw.

"The gathering has begun, Reedstar will start," yowled Heatherstar.

"All is well in Riverclan, Shadestrike had her kits, a tom and a she-kit, Blizzardkit and Echokit," meowed Reedstar "I have nothing else," He beckons Heatherstar to start.

"All is well in Windclan, Wrentail had her kits, three toms and one she-kit. Featherpelt's kits will be made apprentices soon," meowed Heatherstar. "I have nothing else to share." She beckons Silverstar to speak.

"In the last moon we've scenting more and more foxes and rogues on our territory, Just last night they the foxes attacked us. Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Leafblaze and Larkbreeze died and Featherpaw, Lightningpaw, and Bluepaw became warriors. Their names are now Featherstripe, Lightningfang and Bluemist. Lichen had her kits, a tom and a she-kit. Thank you Shadowclan," meowed Silverstar. The cats below were calling out Mousewhisker's, Blossomfall's, Leafblaze's, Larkbreeze's, Featherstripe's, Lightningfang's and Bluemist's names. Somecats were whispering "Why did she thank Shadowclan" and things like that. Meadowpaw pressed up against Foxpaw and whispered "You're so brave."

"Um… Thanks" meowed Foxpaw.

"I have nothing else to share," meowed Silverstar beckoning Stonestar to start.

"Rowanstar died last night during the fox attack in Thunderclan's camp. I had just received my nine lives and leader name from Starclan," Stonestar paused and the cats below cheered for him and Rowanstar. "After the attack Specklepaw was given her warrior name in honour of her bravery in battle. Her name is now Specklewish," all cats cheered for her. "I named Lionfang my deputy and that is all I have to share." The cats cheered for Lionfang.

"It's a good thing this is a night of truce," hissed a horrifying familiar voice.

"Who are you," yowled Heatherstar.

"I am Ripper, alpha of the Skulk. Blaze here is my beta," replied Ripper.

"You killed Rowanstar," yowled Stonestar as he tried to attack Ripper but Silverstar held him back.

"That elderly lump of fur wouldn't have lasted much longer. I just put him out of his misery," snapped Ripper. Foxpaw saw Blaze staring at him, she whispered something in Ripper's ear. Ripper looked over at Foxpaw and Falconpaw, and whispered something to Blaze. He looked back at Foxpaw, Falconpaw and he saw Sandpaw and smirked. Blaze padded over to Foxpaw, Falconpaw and Sandpaw. "So you three are Lilytalon's kits am I correct," asked Blaze.

"Yes, but how did you know," replied Foxpaw.

"Oh, I first met her when I was a kit, she came with a expectant belly and asked Fang. Fang was the first alpha of the Skulk and Ripper's brother. She told Fang something and then a small brown tom attacked Lilytalon and Fang. Fang was killed and so was the tom," Blaze looked at three siblings.

"What was the cat's name," asked Sandpaw her tail curled up in nerves.

"Falconwing," replied Blaze.


	8. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been uploading my stories and drawings. I'm getting busy with school starting and I have one video recorded but I'm changing what I've been doing.

For Foxfang's Fight and Flutterkit's Path: if you want to see a character death or how I should kill one let me know. Also their will be a little bit of forbidden love in Flutterkit's Path that ends in a funny way.

I'll update soon, sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter 5

**OH MY STARCLAN! I'm so sorry for not writing. I've been super busy but I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 5

"What that can't be," hissed Sandpaw, her green eyes blazed with hatred.

"I'm sorry Sandpaw but it's the truth," meowed Foxpaw looking at Blaze with understanding in his eyes.

"How did you know," yowled Sandpaw.

"I figured it out after the battle," Foxpaw replied.

Falconpaw who had been silent the whole time meowed, "I think Blaze is right. We are taller than the average cat and Falconwing seemed short for a cat."

"How can you two say these things. Lilytalon is our mother and Falconwing was our father," Sandpaw hissed as she bolted off towards Lightningpaw.

"I know you two believe me," meowed Blaze. "Meet me by the Moonpool and we can discus this," Blaze left but before she did she winked at Foxpaw.

"How can she be so kind to us after we killed one of her own," whispered Falconpaw.

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to tell that us that she's forgiven us," Foxpaw whispered back. Just the Skulk started to leave, hissing at the cats they past.

"Thunderclan let's return to camp," yowled Silverstar as she lept off the tree and padded across the clearing. Foxpaw rushed to catch up since Silverstar was doing a full on sprint back to camp. Cinderheart had decided to come along was having a hard time catching up. Silverstar slowed down noticing this and the walk the rest of the way back to camp. As they entered camp they saw shadows of cats they didn't know, Starpaw was among them.

"Well if it isn't Silverstar, leader of Thunderclan," hissed the unfamiliar tom.

"How do you know my name," Silverstar hissed at the tom.

"Well I am Lightning, your father," meowed the tom, Lightning,

"What," yowled Silverstar and a few other clanmates.

"That can't be," murmured Petalfrost.

"I'm also Star's and Angelpaw's father," he meowed. "Wait you're Petalfrost, right?" Petalfrost nods slowly. "I'm not your father though, Dovewing and Bumblestripe are still your parents."

"I'm sorry sweethearts, we should have told you sooner," meowed Bumblestripe.

"Ugh, this mushy-gushy stuff is making me sick," hissed a small black she-cat.

"Quiet Cleo," Lightning snapped. "Now onto business, Alleycats attack!" He lept onto Crowtail and a large tom attacked Silverstar. The small black she-cat, Cleo, lept right in front of Foxpaw's face. He quickly leapt out of the way, using his claws to attempt some damage onto the she-cat. She hissed in surprise and landed on his back. Foxpaw quickly bucked her off and clawed at her. She put up quite a fight but due to her size she fled. Foxpaw ran to help Silverstar attack the large tom. He saw Falconpaw and Angelpaw helping Crowtail fight Lightning. Starpaw, well Star, was fighting Sandpaw and Lightningfang with another tom. The nursery was well protected as was the elders den. The tom Silverstar was fighting was very strong and she soon fell to the ground, losing a life. The tom thinking he won was soon mistaken. Foxpaw and Ivypool attacked him, Ivypool aiming at his face, Foxpaw at his belly. Seeing an advantage, Foxpaw grabbed the tom's tornen collar and yanked hard. The raged tom bucked Foxpaw off and clawed at Ivypool's face. Silverstar, recovered from the attack, lept back on the tom and swiped her claws across his neck, killing him. Lightning saw this and called a retreat. Star left with them, which wasn't surprising but Angelpaw stayed. No Thunderclan cat was killed in the attack but Ivypool was injured pretty badly as was Crowtail.

"Cats of Thunderclan, this was an unprovoked attack and we will tell the other clans in the morning. Two to three cats must always be on guard outside camp," meowed Silverstar. Petalfrost and Dawnpaw were running around cleaning wounds. Cats started headed off to their nests so Foxpaw went into the apprentice's den and fell asleep.

"Welcome Foxpaw, my name is Fang, your father," yowled a tall, strong fox. "I've been waiting for you to find out the truth.


	10. Sorry Guys Not An Update

Sorry guys I haven't been writing, I'm actually writing a book called The Wolf's Past.

I also had the flu and a lot of schoolwork.

I'll try to get a few chapters out but The Wolf's Past is my main focus.

Now here's something I wrote for my English class, **WARNING VERY SAD** , also sorry if there are mistakes I wrote in like an hour late at night before it was due:

I picked up a picture of me with my old guinea pig Sophie. She had on a pink sweater that I had given her that once belonged to a Webkinz. Holding on to this picture I remember when my dad took it.

I walked into his office, holding Sophie, showing him how cute she look with her sweater on. My dad told me to take off my glasses for the picture, and I did. I was only 12 at the time. I didn't know how old she really was.

Another moment I remembered as I stared into that photo. It was a cold night in January, January 3rd to be exact. I had just gotten home from my brother's hockey, I don't remember if they won or not. My dad sent me downstairs to see what my mom was doing, she was hanging clothes in my room, I talked to her awhile and I went back upstairs to check on Sophie. I noticed she was lying in the corner of her cage and walked up, opened the gate, it normally spooks her, so it worried me. I reached out to pet her, all I felt was cold. My first reaction was to scream and I did. Well I screamed "OH MY GOD, She's dead," which spooked my dad and he came running, thinking I was talking about my mom. When he noticed where I was standing and the tears streaming down my face, he realized who I was talking about: Sophie, my seven and a half year old guinea pig. She was my first pet that wasn't a fish. Even if I did make her fall down the stairs by accident, I still loved and cared for her. My dad went into the Garage and got a box and he slowly put Sophie into it. This would have been so much harder if we didn't have Phil (my brother's 3 year old guinea pig) and Bella (our almost one year old golden.) Bella began to comfort me with her licks but I ignored and went to hug Phil. Phil probably actually liked, liked Sophie, so it was so a comfort to hold him. My tears soaking into his fur, a half hour later I finally calmed down and sat with my dad and Bella on the couch. I stayed up later that night and slept really late, till one o'clock. We had a Christmas party that day and I still remember people asking about Sophie and having to tell them what happened the previous night.

A noise jerks me back into the present and I think it's Phil but another relation passes through me: he died, my last piece of Sophie, dead. I found Phil too, lying in his cage, stone cold and stiff. I yelled down to my brother and he ran up and was very shaken. Phil was only five. He was ill and there was nothing I could do. My attention goes back to the noise. I walk over to the stairs and find Bella, trying to nose her way downstairs. I grabbed her collar and say "To bad Phil can't block you from the downstairs anymore." I sigh, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Hope ya enjoyed and tell me if you liked it, I cried while writing it, also if want to read some of The Wolf's Past and what you want from my FanFics on this site


End file.
